


Redo

by RockinKlavier



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, Bravely Default Spoilers, F/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinKlavier/pseuds/RockinKlavier
Summary: Perhaps it wasn’t a dream after all. Perhaps it was a second chance.
Relationships: Edea Lee/Ringabel
Kudos: 9





	Redo

A blinding light, footsteps on a wooden deck, wind, deafening. Red. A sinking feeling of failure and despair. Hatred for the world, that… creature, himself. Wind, waves, nothing.

A man woke up with nothing but a mysterious journal that told the future and broken flashes of feelings… memories? that don’t make sense.

A girl… Edea, who he loves more than anything else. Love… the only thing he knew. Surely his job, his purpose, is to find her. Protect her. Not a terrible thing to dedicate himself to, but how to find a girl who could be anywhere in a world he knew nothing about? Perhaps she could find him if he made himself the talk of the town. Ringabel, a dashing young man with an enigmatic journal and an even more enigmatic past, searching for his angel of fate. He couldn’t make up a better backstory if he tried, and it was the truth!

And so he decided that that’s who he would be.

-

The city of Caldisla was home to so many wonderful women, and yet none of them were the one woman he sought. Oh, how lovely it was to spend time with them! But he couldn’t become too distracted. He had given himself a mission and he intended to complete it. After all, his feelings for the woman in his journal were his biggest lead in discovering who he was.

Who he discovered first was not his angel, but two other familiar people mentioned in his journal. A young woman with long brown hair and a serious look on her face, the fate of the world on her shoulders, and a young man, simple and plain, but with a sense of loss within him. The woman was the vestal of wind, Agnès Oblige. The man, Tiz Arrior, the sole survivor of a village swallowed up by the great chasm.

Surely, joining them would lead him to his angel!

And he was right. Oh, how gorgeous she was in person! Hot headed, stubborn, feisty, unafraid to stand up for what she believed in. Though he could not remember his past, he knew he had been in love with her for years. He would do anything to protect her.

Anything, including jumping in front of a ball of fire meant for her. Falling to the ground, consciousness fading, he dimly thought that the painful sensation of burning was vaguely familiar.

-

He awoke in his bed in the house he had been staying in. Wasn’t it burned down? Didn’t he… no. It must have been a dream. Brushing it off, Ringabel went about his day, experiencing a constant state of deja vu. He met Agnès and Tiz again. And Edea.

Perhaps it wasn’t a dream after all. Perhaps it was a second chance. This time, when the black mage Ominas Crowe attacked he pulled Edea out of the way.

“Careful, dear,” he said, smiling down at her.

She huffed, recovering her stance. “Thank you,” she said, before landing the finishing blow on Crowe.

Crystals, she was stunning when she killed a man.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more with this concept later! For now, here is this  
> Ringabel is a fun character to explore


End file.
